


Flight

by Turtlebaby



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been a nervous flyer but this one has him shook to the core - not knowing what's waiting on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

It wasn't like he was afraid of flying. Hell he'd spent most of his youth becoming an expert in the literal ups and downs of flying. But this time, this time he pulled the shade, white knuckled the arm rest, and tried to remember to breathe as the plane gained altitude. He relaxed only slightly as the plane evened out and the fasten seatbelts sign flickered off.

“First time flying?” The white haired woman seated beside him patted his hand.

“No, no.” He ran a clammy hand over his face. “Just an important one. I used to fly all the time.”

“Used to?” The woman relaxed back in her seat. “Oh, never mind me. There I go forgetting to mind my own business.”

“It's ok.” Neal relaxed a little more at her easy smile. “I travelled a lot for work. But recently I found myself in more of a permanent location.”

“Oh, that must be nice! After so long on the go.”

Neal was quiet for a long moment before he reached up and slid open the shade. “It was.”

“It’s always so intimidating.” He glanced back over and she nodded to the window. “The vastness of the ocean. I’ve been making this trip twice a year since my daughter moved. I’ve never gotten used to the sight of how huge it is.” Another pause. “I’m Patricia Neumann, you can call me Patty.”

“Nick, Nick Klein.” He took the hand she offered and the lie slid easily out of this mouth.

“I'm an old woman, Nick, and this is a long flight. I suggest we get some sleep.”

He nodded, but it was a long time before his eyes slid closed.

\--

Patty kept up a steady stream of conversation after they were woken for the in flight meal. She told him of her daughter’s decision to move and her subsequent marriage and the baby due in less than a week. He let himself be lulled by her voice and soon enough she's shaking him awake as the fasten seatbelt sign chimed to signal their arrival.

“Have you got someone waiting on you?” She pointed out the window as the nose angled down.

“I…” He gripped the armrest again - nerves making his belly tight. “I hope so.”

The New York skyline lit up out his window and Neal sucked a deep breath as the plane lowered and the familiar sites pulled at his heart strings.

“Oh.” Patty clapped her hand over his again, still tight over the armrest. “That sounds like a long story.”

Neal forced a smile. “It is.”

 _Homehomehome_ throbbed through his blood as the wheels touched down and they made their way slowly to their gate. The plane shut down and the people around him stood, gathering bags and books and still Neal sat, until the last person filtered past him.

“C’mon, dear.” Patty touched his shoulder as she stood.

Neal followed her from the plane, the noise of the airport rushing in after the quiet of the empty plane. People laughing, crying, a cheer from somewhere far ahead. And he couldn't make his eyes look, couldn't bear to see what wasn't waiting for him. He watched his shoes until Patty’s voice brought his head up. “Nick.”

He found her eyes and she grinned and tilted her head. He followed her line site and landed on family. “They came.” He didn't care about the break in his voice or the tremor in his hands.

“Of course they did, sweetie.” Patty smiled. “And they look like they've missed you, too.”

It was true, Elizabeth passed a toddler off to Peter, before launching herself in Neal’s direction. He barely caught her as she landed in his arms. Peter was there shortly, long arms pressing his namesake against him as he tied them together.

“Mom!” Patty slipped away and he turned his head to thank her but she was enveloped into a family of her own and whisked away.

He extracted himself from the arms of his friends and wasn't ashamed by the tears he felt forming. “Hi.”

El’s hand cupped his cheek. “Welcome home, Neal.”

And then it was Peter passing the baby off the Elizabeth before crushing them together. “Don't you ever, ever do that again.”

“Never.” His voice was soft and his affirmative choked.

Peter pulled away and picked up the bag Neal hadn't noticed he dropped. “Then let's go home.”


End file.
